


Капкан

by MariTotoshka



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-муви, ПВП<br/>В начале есть некоторый провал обоснуя потому что автор сильно не уверен ни в том, что случилось с Максом после событий фильма, ни в том, что если бы его посадили за решетку, то отпустили бы потом под залог. Ни в том, что система залога вообще существует в Англии!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капкан

В воздухе висела мелкая противная морось. Выйдя из участка Макс остановился, засунул руки в карманы и огляделся. Мыслей не было. Залог за него внесли. Кто – так и осталось загадкой. Впрочем, Макс был уверен что знает ответ. Возвращаться домой не хотелось. Там и в лучшие времена было не слишком уютно, а уж теперь… К тому же именно там нашли Сару, в его постели. Лечь туда после этого было немыслимо. Макс медленно побрел по улице. Убийца Сары был мертв, но отчего-то эта мысль не приносила удовлетворения.  
К тому моменту, как Макс добрался до отеля, на оплату которого должно было хватить денег в его карманах, он промок насквозь.  
Номер был обычным, как сотни номеров в дешевых отелях. Кровать, застеленная пестрым покрывалом, видавший виды телевизор в углу, темные занавески на окнах. Макс начал снимать куртку и замер. У двери в душ, опираясь плечом об косяк, стоял Стернвуд. С этим своим фирменным выражением на лице, словно он вовсе не здесь должен сейчас находиться. Стоило бы сказать ему спасибо – ну, хотя бы за залог, но Макс только головой мотнул, давая понять, что заметил его. Снял наконец-то куртку, бросил ее на стул в углу. Стернвуд молчал. Молчал и смотрел так, что Макс, расстегивавший рубашку, почувствовал себя неумелым стриптизером.  
Выругавшись, он прошел к душевой, ощутимо задев Стернвуда плечом. Зверски хотелось встать под горячую воду. Стянув промокшую одежду, Макс включил воду и забрался в душ. Подставил лицо под теплые струи воды, потянулся было к шампуню, но звук отодвигаемой шторки заставил его вздрогнуть и резко развернуться.  
Стернвуд, абсолютно голый, шагнул к нему, заставляя вжаться спиной в стену.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Макс, зло прищуриваясь. – Чего тебе…  
\- Помолчи, - ответил Стернвуд, притягивая его к себе, кожа к коже. Одна рука на пояснице, другая на затылке. Пальцы запутались в волосах, прикосновение было почти болезненным. Подчиняясь давлению, Макс приподнял голову, и Стернвуд впился поцелуем в его губы. Он целовал его жестко, грубо, вылизывал его рот, не давая отстраниться, удерживая за волосы. Не вдохнуть, не оттолкнуть. Макс слепо шарил руками, ему хотелось так же вцепиться в волосы, но шансов на это не было. А если положить ладонь на затылок, то это будет слишком похоже на ласку. И будь он проклят, если станет когда-нибудь ласкать Джейкоба Стернвуда.  
«Это захват, просто захват» - этой мыслью Макс успокоил себя, когда его ладонь, словно сама улеглась на затылок Стернвуда, слегка оцарапав кожу жестким ремешком часов. Закрыв глаза, Макс целовал его в ответ, точно так же удерживая и не давая отстраниться.  
Стернвуд не сопротивлялся. Он позволял целовать себя, а сам оглаживал плечи Макса, провел ладонями по бокам, и ниже, по бедрам, но здесь Макс перехватил его руку.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он Стернвуду в рот и переложил его руку себе на грудь, так, чтобы подушечки пальцев касались соска. Стернвуд послушно огладил его, слегка сжал, и вновь повел руку вниз. Макс попытался перехватить ее, но Стернвуд жестко оттолкнул его руку.  
Подушечками пальцев он прошелся по шраму, по уродливому вздутию на колене. Он не ласкал, не извинялся, он изучал. Изучал свою метку, словно желая удостовериться в том, что она на месте.  
От этой мысли Макс застонал и почти инстинктивно потерся пахом о бедро Стернвуда. Тот понял намек. Рука, оглаживающая шрам, поднялась выше, пальцы сомкнулись на члене Макса. Уткнувшись лбом в плечо Стернвуда, Макс испустил долгий стон. Его ладонь все еще лежала на затылке Стернвуда, словно удерживая. Стернвуд двигал рукой медленно, в своем мучительном темпе. Закрыв глаза, Макс прерывисто всхлипывал, сжимая зубы, уже откровенно цепляясь за него. Ощущения накатывали, накрывали, словно морские волны, и самая сильная погребла Макса под собой и потащила в блаженное беспамятство оргазма.  
Макс пришел в себя уже на кровати. Покрывало противно липло к влажной коже. Стернвуд, все еще возбужденный, ждал рядом. Увидев, что Макс открыл глаза, он встал, пошарился в сумке, брошенной за кроватью, и бросил на покрывало тюбик смазки и презерватив.  
Кровь бросилась в лицо Максу. Стернвуд точно знал, чего он хочет и был уверен в том, что он это получит. Чертов ублюдок. К горлу подступила привычная злость. Приподнявшись на локтях, Макс уже готов был послать его к черту, но Стернвуд наклонился к нему, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Можно? – спросил он.  
Мурашки побежали у Макса по спине. Стернвуд смотрел, словно прожигая насквозь, его темные глаза горели безумным огнем. Стернвуд спрашивал. Стернвуд ждал его ответа. Стернвуд боялся, черт возьми, в самом деле боялся, что Макс откажет.  
\- Да, - одними губами ответил Макс, откидываясь назад.  
Стернвуд лег сверху, прижал его к постели, снова поцеловал, глубоко и грязно. Провел языком по ключице, прикусил кожу на шее, пробежался кончиками пальцев по колену, нащупывая шрам. А потом перевернул Макса на живот и потянулся за смазкой.  
И пока Стернвуд брал его, придерживая за бедра, методично вбиваясь и тяжело дыша, Макс снова и снова слышал это его: «Можно?». Комкая покрывало, он кусал и облизывал губы, чтобы не шептать снова и снова: «Да».  
Член Стернвуда двигался в его заднице, медленно, то входя полностью, то почти выходя, и на Макса вдруг накатило удивительное ощущение спокойствия. Совершенно неуместное в ситуации, когда твой заклятый враг втрахивает тебя в кровать, за закрытыми дверями номера в дешевом отеле. И все же Максу было так спокойно, как никогда в жизни. Закрыв глаза он тихо вздохнул.  
Стернвуд кончил, стянул презерватив, бросил его на пол – Макс слышал, как он шлепнулся о линолеум, – и лег рядом с Максом, касаясь его плечом. Полежал так минуту, а потом обеспокоенно тряхнул Макса.  
– Тебе плохо?  
– Мне хорошо, – пробормотал Макс, не открывая глаз. – Заебал.  
И, уже проваливаясь в сон, Макс услышал, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, как Стернвуд смеется.


End file.
